Together Forever
by veggiemonster7
Summary: when Alexander's younger sister comes to town to make a miens for their fight filled childhood. More then memories will unfold.
1. Welcome Home Maybe

I walked up the steps to yet again another new school. School to me was something the Government started to get rid of kids and teenagers for half the day. I hated that my parents sent me away. I love it in Romania. But mom said that I needed some time away. I wasn't quite sure what she meant but I knew it would be good for me. I had become very mean I knew I had to change. I stood at the front door to the school for a moment. It shouldn't have been as intimidating as it was. But I felt terrified to open the doors. I took a deep breathe and pushed my long black hair out of my eyes and walked in.

It was as I expected any high school to look like. Strangely bright walls painted blue covered with motivational posters. I had seen enough of them to last me eternity. It took me longer then I thought to find my classroom. I pulled the door open my nerves again eating at me. The teacher was an older man with grey hair and pulled up too high. He had a permanent scowl on his face. "Nice of you to join us miss..." he trailed off and looked at the roll call sheet. I just gave him an annoyingly bright smile. He looked up at me with the scowl I would learn to ignore but for now it disturbed me. " Lillian Valentine Ster-"

I cut him off "yup thats me Lillian Valentine." I smiled wearily. He gave me a weird look then pointed to an empty seat in the back. I just walked to my seat thanking some higher power I had cut him off. No one needed to hear that. That horrible word that would prevent me from starting over. I knew he was here in that house that held our entire childhood. I couldn't talk to him not now not ever. He would never forgive me for how horribly I treated him. I sat in that seat for the rest of the hour remembering everything in terribly clear detail. He was older then me and he was my brother and I treated dirt better then I treated him. Tears ran down my face. I didn't know I was crying until I ran out of the classroom before the class was even over. I attempted to hide. But I failed as I did not know the grounds of this school well enough to find a good spot. " I tried so hard to forget when he came here but now..." I trailed off yelling at myself. But in a hushed tone so no one would hear me.

"want to talk?" a female voice called. I looked up and two brown eyes covered in black make-up accompanied by a black lipped smile looked down at me. She sat down next to me against the wall. She wore a black strapless polyether dress with ripped fishnets. Over all she was a walking Hot Gothics ad. She had long black hair similar to mine but mine was longer. Hers was about to the middle of her back. " whats wrong?" she provoked an answer out of me. Her eyes were now full of sympathy seeing as I was having trouble holding back tears.

" I came here to get a new start. But I didnt really think it through all the way. My brother lives here. I treated him like dirt when we were growing up. When he moved here about two years ago he was still very mad. Andi dont think I have the courage to face him." I wasn't quite sure why I was pouring out my guts to this Obviously human girl. But I was I guess I just needed to let it out.

" well is your brother a forgiving person?"

"yes he is the most kind person I know or knew I guess.." tears started to escape.

"then just talk to him"

"I can't its not that easy. My.. Family.. is known for holding grudges." more tears came loose.

"well what if I went with you?" I couldn't believe this girl was this ignorant. Willingly going with a vampire to go see another vampire where no doubt a fight will break loose. I wasn't sure if I could take that risk.

"are you sure?" hoping she would back down.

"yeah." she smiled warmly. "lets go." she smiled still and held out her hand for me. "my name is Raven my the way."

I took her hand knowing I was making a mistake. " mine is valentine." I smiled back. I was going to have to be very careful.


	2. Confrontation

I grabbed Her hand and tried to smile. I led her out of the school and down the street towards the house. I felt bad that I was leading this girl to watch a vampire fight but at the moment being alone wasn't a good idea. "Are you new here?" it wasn't quite a question it was more of a statement. This town wasn't big I was no doubt new here as far as she was concerned.

"Yes I am." I smiled weakly.

"Okay cool I guess." Raven laughed. " not that I am trying to be discouraging if you like it here great. I just don't really like it here." she sounded nervous.

"Its fine. I really fine this town quite boring but I was born here so I have history here. " I explained.

"where does your brother live by the way?" Raven's voice was full of curiosity.

I couldn't help but laugh. " we are close you can't miss it."

"okay..." she obviously wasn't satisfied. Before I could reassure her we turned the corner and the house was right in front of me. My nerves at me again. I felt like I would sweat bullets.

I'm pretty sure I was standing ridged because Raven commented. " you'll be fine." she laughed a little.

"yeah sure.. right." I said under my breathe. We walked up to the large black iron grate. It was open. That surprised me. We only left the gate open if we were expecting guests. I pushed it out of my head though. I led Raven up the cracking steps and knocked on the door. My knock on the front door was greeted by my favorite butler Jameston. "Hey Jameston." I spoke carefully not sure if he was mad at me also.

He gave me a smile as if we were still in Romania. "Hello Miss Valentine. Its good to see you again hello Miss Raven Alexander will be down shortly. " he turned and walked away leaving the door open. Raven and I stood in the entryway. I was flooded with memories both good and bad. Alexander descended the stairway. His eyes immediately found Raven's it was like she hadn't just walked in but was standing there the whole time. She ran to him and hugged him giving him a big kiss. He shared her enthusiasm and whirled her around.

After their greetings where over Alexander noticed me. His expression went from shock to hate. He stood not saying a word for a moment he looked as if he couldn't quite find the words to say. He finally spoke. "what... are … you … doing … here?" he spoke slowly and softly. I could tell he was holding in his anger trying to sound civilized in front of Raven.

" I came to make things right between us. To apologize." I focused on my breathing trying not to look him in the eye. In my long existence this would probably be the most scared I would ever be.

"Really now?! I would love to hear how you could possibly make up for all you did!" he raised his voice slightly he was just barely yelling. Raven's eyes never left his face. She looked almost as nervous as I did.


	3. New Friends part 1

"leave! Now!" Alexander glared at me. Nothing but pure hatred was visible on his face. I took a quick look at Raven; her expression pleaded me to stay. I turned and ran out the door and down the street I ran as far as my legs would carry me. I was ready to collapse far out of the Dullsville city limits. I collapsed on the cement. Falling sleep almost instantly. I awoke on a black couch in a dimly lite room. "Hey she's awake!" a young male voice called out of the darkness. Not familiar with my surroundings I didn't move. A male with long black hair with green streaks in it came into view. He wore all black clothing. He was obviously a vampire. His pale skin and black eyes gave him away. Along with his teeth as he gave me a somewhat comforting smile. " don't worry. I won't hurt you." his voice was soft yet threatening. I flinched away from him. His expression was gentle. " you can trust me." he offered me his hand. Which was long and had black painted fingernails. I took his hand reluctantly as he pulled me to my feet. "and who is this?" a too familiar male voice called out of the darkness around me. My blood froze. Jagger walked out of the darkness. "Well hello princess long time no see." his green and blue eyes piercing me. I couldn't move. 


	4. Misconceptionspart2

He circled me slowly. Drinking me with his eyes; as if I was an animal for sale. " You've grown well." He put a hand on the hollow of my neck. I shrugged him off.

" Don't touch me!" I snarled at him. I tried to step away from him but he cornered me in the dark room. " What do you want?" I glared at him but all I got was a sickening smile in return.

" Your gonna help me with something. . . " was Jagger's cryptic response.

I was appalled. " Are you high? Im not helping you with anything unless its suicide!" I spat at him. My voice was a nervous squeak. My back was at a wall. Jagger's hand was in his pocket fingering something.

"Your not really in a position to negotiate." He pulled a small knife out of his pocket. My eyes got wide with fear. I tried to side step him but he block me with his hand. " Do you really think I would forget? You are a half blood Lillian, a disgrace to both vampires' and humans'." he now pointed the knife at my neck. Tracing designs with its tip.

" Is that what you want? To kill me, try to piss off my family?" I tried to sound strong but it was more of a stutter. Jagger answered with a laugh. Then the last thing I remember was him bitting my neck.

***Note the next section is from**

**Raven's point of view!***

We strolled down the rows of headstones in any other situation I would be spinning with hysterical excitement. But my thoughts kept on going back to Valentine. The udder fear on her face as Alexander yelled at her. "what did she do?" I thought to myself unaware that I had spoken out loud.

"Raven, don't worry about her. She's fine, she always pulled stunts to draw attention to herself." he then look lost in thought. Like he was lost in a far way dream.

"No, she was really upset Alexander. I think you should talk to her." I looked at him pleadingly.

I would try to sweet talk him in anyway I could.

"I am not talking to that Lier, She deserves whatever fate gives to her." the sentence sounded angry but his eyes told another story. Just for a fraction of a second, long enough for me to notice he looked sad; deeply hurt.

" I never said anything about her lying to me . . " I tried to provoke more information from him.

"she's your sister, some part of you cares." he looked sad again

" It's time you got home." his face was statue solid he wouldn't say anything more that night. The ride to my house was silent, he kissed me on the cheek and I left wordlessly.

As I lay in my bed that night the look in his eye was cemented in my mind, he cared he had to. But the question that had repeated itself a million times in my mind throughout the night. _What did she do? _

I couldn't, no wouldn't accept the fact that Valentine was bad, in the small time I got to know her she was sweet her brother was her entire world. I tried to push the thoughts away and get sleep.


End file.
